New Year, New Life
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Greg and Sara start their life together. Story follows Jingle Bells.
1. Chapter 1

New Year, New Lives

Squeal to Jingle Bells.

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who read my story Jingle Bells. I hope you like this one as well. It starts at the point where Jingle Bells left off.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did Sara and Greg would be together and all would be well. lol.

The day after Christmas Greg and Sara headed out to look at houses. First they checked out the one near Catherine. It looked nice from the out side so Greg called the realtor. They made an appointment to view the house the next day.

"Hey Cath got a minuet?" asked Sara.

"Sure Sara what's up?"

"Greg and I are looking at the house by you tomorrow. What do you know about it?"

"Well its set up a lot like mine. Three bedrooms two bathrooms and has a nice yard out back."

"Great thanks. I can't wait to see inside." Sara looked down at her hand and the ring that she wore. "I want to have a place before Greg's parents come to visit. I want them to like me."

"Sara I'm sure they will. Do you want me to meet you guys there tomorrow?" "Could you that would be great." replied Sara.

The next day Greg, Sara and Catherine toured the house. It was in great shape and the kitchen had just been remodeled. They decided to put in an offer and keep their fingers crossed. Afterwards they Greg took Sara to lunch. They made notes on what they would have to do. "We'll need to paint and I'd like to get new carpet." said Sara. She scribbled down some notes. Greg smiled and watched Sara. When Greg's phone rang Sara jumped.

"Sanders." Greg smiled wide. "That's great when can we sign the paper work?" He reached out and took Sara's hand. "Great we'll see you tomorrow then."

"We got the house. Boy that was quick." said Sara.

"I think Cath might have said something to her neighbors." answered Greg.

"I can't believe we got the house." Sara was nearly bouncing in her seat.

After signing the paper work Greg and Sara started to paint. Most of the house they painted white. Their bedroom Sara decided on a sage green with a darker rug. Nick, Warrick and Catherine all pitched in to help. Catherine had in deed talked to her neighbors about selling the house to Greg and Sara. They couldn't be happier with the house. As soon as they could they moved both their apartments into the house.

The first night they spent in the house was New Years Eve. Grissom gave them the night off but told them they would be on call if he needed them. After dinner Sara lit some candles and poured two glasses of wine. She sat on the couch and watched as Greg placed a framed photo of the two of them on a built in bookcase across the room.

"There now it feels like home." said Greg coming over to sit next to Sara. She cuddled up next to him and sighed.

"Yes it does." Sara sipped at her wine. "We're going to need to get some more furniture though. The house looks empty with what little we have."

"Ok that shouldn't be a problem. We can get what ever you want." Greg new this new year was going to be one of the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: Sorry I have not updated. I just got a new job and I'm working 10 hour days. Will try to update more often.

A few weeks after moving into their house Greg and Sara had finished setting the house up the way they wanted it. Greg had spoken to his mother and had sent her photos of the house and of him and Sara. His parents were planning on coming to visit the last week of January.

"Greg how long do you want to wait before we get married?" asked Sara one morning on their way home.

"I don't know. Why?" Greg glanced over at Sara.

"Well your parents are coming in less then two weeks and I just figured we should get married when their here. Pick one of the nicer chapels off the strip and have the wedding." Sara looked out the window not sure if this was a good idea or not.

"If you're sure? I mean if you want to plan a big church wedding that's fine with me."

"Greg the only family I have is here in Vegas." Sara looked at Greg. "I don't need a big wedding. Just having the gang there for us will be enough."

"If you're sure." Greg said. "I just want you to be happy." Greg reached over and held Sara's hand in his.

"I am happy, I have you."

That night at work Sara and Greg told everyone of their plan. Catherine and Wendy decided they would help Sara make all the arrangements as well as pick out a dress. Sofia volunteered Nick to help Greg find a tux. "Great thanks sweetheart." grumbled Nick. "Warrick man your coming with us."

"Hey why me?"

"Because we both need tuxes too and maybe we can get a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Sorry this took so long to update.

By the time Greg's parents were due Sara had the house ready and the wedding all planned. Sara was pacing in the living room when the door bell rang. She squeaked and spun around looking for Greg. "Greg their here, where the hell are you!"

"Sara calm down will you." Greg kissed Sara then opened the door. "Mom, Dad come on in." Greg was hugged by both his parents. When his dad let him go he turned to see his mom watching Sara. "Mom, Dad this is Sara." Greg wrapped his arm around Sara and smiled down at her.

"It's nice to meet you both." Sara didn't know what to do so she just stood there.

"Sara welcome to the family." Greg's mom hugged Sara. "So where do you want us to put our stuff?"

"Right this way mom. We fixed up one of the spare rooms for you and dad." Greg led his parents off and Sara collapsed onto the couch. A few moments later Sara felt a hand on her arm.

"I'm glad Greg found you." Greg's mother said.

"I'm glad I found him." Sara said.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"A little." Sara sighed. "Every thing is all set just two more days till the big moment."

"Sara I want you to think of me as more than just your mother in law. Greg told us about your family." Sara looked down at her hands. She felt Greg's mother stroke her hair. "Honey it doesn't matter. All that does matter is that you and Greg are happy." Sara felt the tears start to swell and couldn't help it when one rolled down her cheek. Greg's mother wrapped her arms around Sara and hugged her tight. "What do you say you show me all the wedding plans?"

"Ok." Sara picked up the binder she was keeping her plans in and flipped it open. "I have no idea what I'm gonna do with my hair." Behind them Greg and his dad watched their women bond. Greg's dad put his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled.

The day of the wedding came faster than anyone could believe. Sara had kicked Greg out the night before saying it was bad luck. Cath showed up and between her and Amanda they finally got Sara into her dress and her hair and makeup done.

"Oh god I'm gonna puke." moaned Sara as they we're headed out the door to the limo.

"Suck it up Sidle you'll be fine." said Cath as she ushered Sara into the car. Cath felt bad for Sara she really did look a little green.

Greg was pacing at the chapel driving Nick and Warrick crazy. It wasn't until Hodgens told him Sara was finally there. Ten minuets later the doors opened and his mom made her way down the isle to take her seat. When the doors opened the next time the music started and Cath came down the isle. When Greg looked back down the isle he gasped. There stood Sara in a traditional white dress, her hair was pulled up with white flowers. Grissom was at her side acting as the father of the bride.

"Nick."

"Yeah Grego?"

"Pinch me will you?" Nick did just that. Greg jumped a little and rubbed his now sore arm.

"Thanks man." whispered Greg just as Sara joined him at the alter.

By the time the minister said they were man and wife Greg was ready to start doing cartwheels.


End file.
